Contract With The Lord Of Devil
by BaekhyunStan
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang pemuda berdarah campuran antara korea-indonesia yang mengalami masalalu mengenaskan kini terlibat perjanjian dengan pemimpin iblis yang tampan dan seksi, Ia tak lagi bisa menjadi suci dan bersih layaknya arti nama yang diberikan ibunya,tidak setelah semua kejadian itu


**B**

yun Baekhyun adalah pemuda berdarah campuran,Ayahnya adalah salah satu pewaris perusahaan terkenal di korea selatan dulunya dan ibunya adalah seorang wanita lemah lembut yang datang dari indonesia ke negara inggris untuk menjadi salah satu dari sekian Tenaga Kerja Indonesia (TKI).

Awal hubungan kedua orang tua Baekhyun adalah majikan dan asisten rumah tangga,namun dengan alasan tak diketahuinya,Ayahnya Byun HyeongSung mulai melirik kearah ibunya Elesia yang dikaruniai wajah cantik khas asia dengan kulit sawo matang,dan akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta dan memilih membuang segala hal karena hubungan keduanya tak dipekenankan oleh orang tua pihak pria,mereka melarikan diri menuju daerah terpencil di seoul,hingga lahirlah Baekhyun yang menjadi bukti cinta keduanya,hanya itu kisah awal mula hubungan keduanya yang diketahui Baekhyun melalui ibunya yang selalu bercerita mengenai kisahnya sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur.

Saat usianya menginjak 5tahun,Ayahnya berubah...

Ayahnya tak lagi menatap ia dan ibunya dengan mata lelah namun hangat sepulang kerja dari ladang untuk mengumpulkan beberapa Won (mata uang korea selatan) untuk bertahan hidup dari kerasnya dunia.

Ayahnya menjadi pria bersumbu emosi yang pendek,meledak-ledak untuk hal kecil,melempari barang disekitarnya ketika terpancing,dan selalu mengeluh dengan sebotol soju hasil banting tulang Elesia yang kini harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga,ayahnya menyesal karena telah meninggalkan semua hak warisnya demi seorang wanita,kini ia tak punya apa-apa,bahkan seranggapun tak sudi meliriknya.

Bila dulu ia memiliki segalanya,sekarang ia tidak memiliki apapun,bahkan untuk nasi saja hanya bisa dimakan untuk sesendok perharinya.

Diumur Baekhyun yang ke7 tahun,ia melihat ibunya dijual kepada pejabat dengan harga 500 ribu won permalam, ia melihat ibunya ditiduri sekitar 3 atau bahkan belasan lelaki tua setengah abad dengan tubuh gemuk dan gigi kuning,kala itu ia tidak mengerti,ia berpikir bahwa ibunya sedang bersenang-senang karena melihat ayahnya tak hentinya tertawa-tawa sambil menumpuk lembaran Won yang tak terlalu banyak itu,semua itu terjadi selama beberapa bulan,ibunya menjadi kurus sehingga dibeberapa bagian,tulangnya menonjol dengan sangat jelas,cahaya diwajahnya kian hari kian meredup,tak sejelita dulu.

Baekhyun selalu melihat ibunya duduk termenung menatap jendela rumahnya yang ditambal dengan insolasi disana sini,kondisi tubuh angelica juga mengenaskan karena jarang makan dan dipaksa mengemis dijalan oleh ayahnya,namun tak separah ibunya,ia makan lebih banyak dari ibunya namun itu tak memberikan pengaruh banyak.

Ketika diumurnya yang ke 10... Baekhyun mulai mengerti apa yang dilakukan ayahnya kepada mereka,Baekhyun membenci ayahnya kebatas yang tak bisa dihitung,bahkan bertambah berkali kali lipat ketika ia melihat ibunya diseret paksa oleh seorang petugas penjualan budak,ibunya yang lemah lembut dan baik itu telah dijual ayahnya hanya dengan harga 100 ribu Won,sungguh harga yang sangat rendah,lebih rendah dari harga binatang peliharaan.

Baekhyun menangis sekecang yang ia bisa,memberitahukan kepada semuanya,ia sudah terlalu menderita,mereka mengambil satu satunya pegangan yang ia miliki,ia berusaha merebut ibunya yang kini hanya pasrah dan menatapnya kosong,namun usaha nya sia sia karena perbedaan kekuatan,Ayahnya memukuli ia dengan balok kayu besar beberapa kali,ini pertama kalinya ia dipukuli ayahnya,dulu ia selalu dilindungi ibunya yang rela berkorban demi dia,namun kini siapa yang akan berkorban demi dia?

"Tolong bunuh monster didepanku" lirih Baekhyun

"Siapa saja" Baekhyun menangis sambil berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari balok kayu yang diayunkan ayahnya dengan tenaga yang digunakan untuk memotong seekor anjing dengan satu potongan,badannya yang dekil itu membiru dibanyak tempat

 _'Aku akan membunuh orang yang menyakitimu,tapi sebagai gantinya,jiwa maupun ragamu akan menjadi milikku ketika kau resmi berumur 16tahun'_ sebuah suara berat dan rendah berbicara dikepala Baekhyun,mengantarkan sengatan listrik yang tak menyakitkan,namun Baekhyun tak bisa lebih menghiraukannya karna rasa sakit yang diterimanya

"Siapapun kau,akan kuturuti apapun yang kau inginkan asalkan kau membunuh monster ini" Baekhyun berteriak menanggapinya, tak peduli bila hal itu hanyalah imajinasi

"HAHAHA... KENAPA BOCAH? KAU MENJADI GILA KARNA KUPUKUL-.. UHUKKKK... HUK.."

Balok kayu itu jatuh bersamaan dengan darah yang menetes,Baekhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi,Ayahnya memandangi perutnya yang tiba tiba terkoyak,ia tidak mati,namun semua organnya tak berfungsi,rasa sakit menderanya,ia berteriak melolong seperti anak anjing yg sedang disembelih,ususnya jatuh ketanah, hatinya hancur seperti bubur,paru-parunya terbelah,jantungnya pecah menyemprotkan darah kemana-mana bahkan beberapa mengotori wajah Baekhyun,dikulit wajahnya muncul sebuah garis garis kecil berjumlah banyak yang terus bergerak gerak seperti mie,hingga akhirnya kulit wajah ayah nya robek tertembus oleh sekitar puluhan bayi ular,ada beberapa yang keluar menembus bola mata ayahnya,lehernya hampir putus,bergelantung kesamping,darah keluar seperti pancuran air di seluruh tubuh ayahnya sebelum akhirnya melenggang nyawa akibat siksaan yang tak bisa membuatnya mati tadi

Baekhyun tertawa,ini pertama kalinya ia tertawa.. itu terjadi diumurnya yang ke sepuluh

"Ayah! Kau sangat indah hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa,ia merasa senang namun air mata tak henti hentinya keluar dari pelupuk matanya

 _'Kenapa kau menangis? Kau tak suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan?'_ Suara itu kembali mengema dipikiran Baekhyun

"Aku tidak tahu,tapi aku senang,terima kasih..."

Baekhyun menggantungkan perkataannya

 _'Aku Chanyeol,raja dari semua iblis yang 6 tahun lagi akan menjadi pemilikmu'_ suara serak itu berkata dengan puas dipikiran Baekhyun

"Terima kasih tuan _Satan_ "

T

B

C

bagaimana?

sebenarnya cerita ini baru aja diuldate di wattpad @gabriellachen2 tapi dengan nama tokoh yang berbeda,diwattpad itu tokohnya cewe,disini gua buat jd yaoi, dan jg latar yang berbeda sedikit wkwk

review?

fav?

follow?


End file.
